


The Two of Us

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: He always trails behind me when we’re here. Walks slower, scuffing his feet in the sand or swirls patterns in it. Other times he moves in sweeping spins, he likes to come here to choreograph. Once he told me that it’s the clearest place in our city, the only place the air clears his head and he feels free...





	The Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I've been away too long (minus my four secret santa gifts) so here is this drabble of nonsense I wrote awhile ago but never posted.   
> Hope you like it :P

_The sand beneath my feet squelches with each step, imprinting a path behind me,_ _as far as the eye can see. It’s cold but not terribly so. The sun beating down on me warms, even though the blustering, chilled winds._

_ It’s one of my favourite places to visit, this beach. There is always something new to explore, to discover. It always looks different; the tides washing away those who came before. Salty water that, at this time of year, is too icy to brave, even for me. Yet it’s still worth the sight of it, glittering and reflecting as the waves crash onto the sand, dampening my feet.  _

_ He always trails behind me when we’re here. Walks slower, scuffing his feet in the sand or swirls patterns in it. Other times he moves in sweeping spins, he likes to come here to choreograph. Once he told me that it’s the clearest place in our city, the only place the air clears his head and he feels free.  _

_ It is freeing. _

_ Being here. _

_ Mostly because he is here too. _

_ Without him it would be dull, but that can be said for most things in life. Before we met, it was hard for me. I was the youngest and they didn’t bother to treat me any different even though I was smaller. But along he came and suddenly it was just us. He told me I was his best friend, took me in and gave me this life with him.  _

_ Nothing would be the same without him. _

_ “Makka!” his voice sailed to me on the wind as I turned back, his hair covered his face but I knew he was smiling. I would hear it in his voice.  _

_ “Come on! I figured it out!” Viktor bounded towards me, a smile peeking out of his too-big-scarf as he jumped and spun around in the air before landing on sturdy feet.  _

_ It can’t get better than this. Just him and me. _

_ Or so I thought. _

“Viktor! Makka!” Yuuri ran and jumped up onto Viktor’s back, clinging to him. “It’s so cold!”

Old memories faded to be replaced with new ones. 

The three of us is even better than two.

Me: [tumblr](pandamilo.tumblr.com) \- [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Pandamilo) \- [writing discord](https://discord.gg/Nje3wWc)

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel me


End file.
